Jurassic World/Rumours
This movie has still not been released, and everything contained in this page is either a rumor or speculation. Including fan submitted promotions.. Jurassic Park IV is a long planned sequel to Jurassic Park III. The film is currently on hold due to conflicts within Universal, and the producers of the series. The complete status of the film is currently unknown. Some plot ideas have been proposed over the years since 2001, but as of now, nothing is official, besides the "2008 and 2010 News". Major 2008 and 2010 News In December 2008, it was announced by producer Kathleen Kennedy that they are no longer interested in the film series. She stated "Unfortunately, I don't think it's going to happen," said Kennedy. "I really think that with Michael Crichton's passing, that'll be it for the series." This could mean the film will no longer be made, but Universal Pictures still wants the film. As of now, it will begin production, just not until Crichton`s Passing is out of everybody`s mind. In January 2010, in an interview with Joe Johnson, he stated that the will be a Jurassic Park Iv, and it will be unlike anything you've seen before. It will be the beginning of the second Jurassic Park Trilogy. The film may not take place on any of the islands. The interview can be viewed below and here. The internet is freaking out that there might be a Jurassic Park IV. '' Joe: Wow, when did that happen? November-you mentioned to Ain't It Cool that there might be a good script. ''Joe: Did I tell him? Was it me? You said that there was no way to get people back on the island for a fourth time and have it make sense, but that 2001 was the last installment and we're due. Joe: Well, there is going to be a Jurassic Park IV. And it's going to be unlike anything you've seen. It breaks away from the first three-it's essentially the beginning of the second Jurassic Park trilogy. It's going to be done in a completely different way. That's pretty much all I can tell you. A second trilogy? Joe: If you think of the first three as a trilogy, number four would be the beginning of a second trilogy. That's big. So not to lock you in, but there's a possibility there might be a total of six films? Joe: Well, you never know. If they keep working-and if audiences keep going to them-there's no reason why there wouldn't be. We just want to make them justified in their own right. We don't want to make sequel after sequel just because there's a market for it. We want to tell different, interesting stories. You don't want to just sell hamburger." Production Jurassic Park IV has been talked about ever since the release of its predecessor, Jurassic Park III. In June 2002, Steven Spielberg told Starlog magazine that he planned to produce Jurassic Park IV, and Joe Johnson planned to direct the third sequel. November 2002, screenwriter William Monahan was hired to write it, and it's release was set for Summer 2005. In July 2003, Monahan completed the first draft, with the story no longer set in the jungle. This may have been the plot of dinosaurs going to the mainland. Sam Neil said he would return as Dr. Alan Grant, and filming was to begin in 2004. The filming locations were Hawaii and California. In September 2004, screenwriter John Sayles was re-writing the script, with the films new release was set for winter 2005. His story was about a new character, Nick Harris, who returns to Isla Nublar, and retrieves Dennis Nedry's can of DNA. He is captured by the Grendel corporation, which now owns InGen, and he is hired to train five genetically modified Deinonychus as mercenaries. In October 2004, paleontologist Jack Horner said he would return as technical adviser for the fourth film as he had done for previous Jurassic Park films. In April 2005, special effects artist Stan Winston explained that the delay in production was due to repeated revisions of the film's script, none of which satisfied Spielberg. Winston stated, "He felt neither of drafts balanced the science and adventure elements effectively. It's a tough compromise to reach, as too much science will make the movie too talky, but too much adventure will make it seem hollow." In February 2006, producer Frank Marshall said filming would begin in 2007 for a 2008 release. In March 2007, Sam Neill although confirmed in 2002, said he was not asked to reprise his role as Dr. Alan Grant, while Laura Dern was asked to return, which Universal still wanted to release by 2008. Director Joe Johnston was also reported not to be directing the film. Richard Attenborough has been contacted about reprising the role of John Hammond. Laura Dern confirmed she will reprise her role in 2010. Jeff Goldblum is also reprising his role as Ian Malcolm in the fourth film. At the moment there still is no idea when the film is going to be released. In November 2009, Joe Johnston discussed the possibility of Jurassic Park IV, stating that the story for the film is completely different from that of its predecessors and would take the franchise into a whole other trilogy. It can be viewed here. Cast News A leaked screenplay of the film can be seen here as a review: Jurassic Park IV Screenplay Review. That script was written by John Sayles, and involves the character Nick Harris, and dinosaurs being used for military purposes. This script and plot was rejected by Ambin in 2004, and will not be used. The film, though it is not offically into production, has contacted some people to appear in the film, such as Laura Dern, and Richard Attenborough. The status of the film is unknown, but recently, an interview with Joe Johnson in late summer 2008, he stated that there was a great story that is unlike the previous films that he would like to be involved in. However in December 2008, the producers stated it was unlikely to be made: "Major 2008 News". It is unknown if the film is still in production. Sources *IMDB (Note that IMDB relies on user-submitted content, which makes it as fallible as any wiki) * Jurassic Park IV on Wikipedia External Links *Official Site *Jurassic Park Fan Website *Jurassic Park 4 an unofficial site including information and media about the movie. *Jurassic Park IV an Unofficial site including information and media about the movie. *Jurassic Park IV Fan Forum *Petition to Save Jurassic Park 4 *Jurassic Park IV Screenplay Review' *JPIV Story News? Category:Movies